Fall From Grace 3
by Scarlett H. Hamilton
Summary: Co-authored with Raven Lynn Morrigan and iq battle winner. The conclusion to Fall From Grace RLM started and 2nd installment Fall From Grace 2 iq added. You must read their two stories first to understand this conclusion. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Co-authored with both raven lynn morrigan & iq battle winner

In all the stuff I've been working on that my cousin raven lynn morrigan didn't want to finish and was too good to trash I found hidden away the ending to what was a trilogy that was apparently never going to see the light of day if I hadn't stumbled across it. Our other cousin iq battle winner who took care of part 2 as a one shot didn't want to work on this one because he doesn't do sequels. Truth be told raven lynn morrigan didn't want part 3 written. So on behalf of everyone that hated the way Fall From Grace 2 ended without really ending, myself included, I begged and pleaded and finally agreed to ditch the part about it that my cousin hated so much...which truth be told was oddly cool but just didn't fit with the direction the rest of the story went in. For being someone that doesn't do sequels iq battle winner, my other cousin, had several ideas for this story which is why I say its co-authored between all three of us.

To fully understand what is going on here first read Fall from Grace by raven lynn morrigan

Then read Fall from Grace 2 by iq battle winner

And then proceed with reading the conclusion to this story with Fall from Grace 3

* * *

Fall from Grace 3

***~****`1****~***

Darkness...falling...pain...more falling...even more pain... If not for the pain it would seem like one of those falling nightmares that people sometimes talk about. The kind of dream that superstitious old folk say if you hit the ground in them before waking up you will die right then. If she could pick how her life would end this wouldn't be it. Raven tries not to scream as she is dashed against another rocky protrusion in the wall. How long has she been falling? Minutes? Hours? Days? She is willing to bet its somewhere between the latter two options. Here in the dark she has lost all sense of time. It was so cold at first but now it seems to be getting warmer the farther down she drops. Several times she has fallen on rocky ledges that hold her for awhile but always crumble beneath her weight sending her further down into the dark depths. She suspects she has even been losing consciousness for periods of time. Just how long she can't be sure, but just when she thinks its over and everything seems to slip away more pain wracks her body from a rocky outcropping when she makes contact with it. Through it all her hand still holds onto her belly. After all the injuries her body has suffered could she still be with child or is that a life that has all too soon been snuffed out? She should have told Robin and not put it off she thinks at first but then realizes that knowledge would have made things so much more painful than it will be for him now. Just when it feels like she is going to fall forever she is slammed into a hard surface for a moment then as her consciousness fades she sinks into the warm depths.

***~`'´~***

Robin sits up suddenly. Raven's name is on his lips but all that comes out is a hiss of pain.

"Easy there son. Don't know how you woke up from sedation in the middle of surgery but you're going to have to calm down so we can get the bullets out and top you up with a few pints of blood."

"She's alive! I can feel it...I have to find her." Robin struggles to fight it off as a mask is placed over his face but he is weak from blood loss and several strong pairs of arms force him down and his consciousness begins to fade.


	2. Chapter 2

Fall from Grace 3

***~****`2****~***

Raven fully expects to find herself within the fiery depths of hell as she awakens. To her shock she finds herself alive immersed in warm rushing water. She has come to rest against a boulder that the fast moving water current keeps her pinned to. As her eyes adjust to the very dim light she can just make out the immense dark cavern the water flows through. Its so easy to just drift off back to sleep and let death sweep her away but she becomes aware of her hand still on her belly. How long did she fall? A very long time is all she knows for sure. At some point the sedatives had to wear off. That would mean her powers should have come back, unless they were protecting the baby from harm this whole time. The thought of that cheers her at first until she realizes it would only prolong the inevitable if she is too injured to survive. She tries to move out of the water and up onto the rocky bank but the boulder shifts in the gravely bed just enough for the strong currents to lift it and carry it away. With nothing to hold onto Raven is dragged along by the current. Raven tries to stay above the water but is afraid to use her powers to escape. Whatever powers she has recovered are needed to heal her if the baby is to survive. The water picks up speed and drags Raven through a series of rapids. A loud rushing sound as she comes up for air tells her why but there is barely time for the thought to register as she is pulled over a waterfall.

***~`'´~***

This time when Robin wakes up it isn't doctors he sees but a police officer. That isn't what concerns him. Its the overwhelming feeling that Raven is still alive wherever she fell to.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up. After what you said to the Doc when you woke up on the operating table I'm sure you can understand that I have a few questions for you."

"You should call the FBI. You want to talk to an SSA Maurice."

"Are you telling me you're wanted or something son?"

"No, I was in hiding protecting a girl."

"You look awful young to be in that line of work."

"The ones that were after her found us. The FBI needs to know so they can find them."

"Her as in the girl you told the Doc was still alive?"

"Yes."

"Did these people who were after this girl take her?"

"No. They took her to the cave...pushed her into the pit. Its her they wanted to kill not me."

"Son, I'm sorry but if she fell down that there was no way she could have survived. The best spelunkers in the world come here trying to find the bottom of that pit. Not one of them has ever come close to finding the bottom. Anyone falling in would have been dashed to death against the rocks long before they ever hit bottom. If what you're saying is true then whoever tossed her in and left you for dead have a full nights head start."

"She is alive. I can feel it."

"I'm going to call this SSA Maurice at the FBI and make sure this story of yours checks out. Want to tell me the names of you and this girl you were protecting?"

"I'm Robin. Her name is Raven."

"Are those code names?"

"Something like that. Before you go they were a group of girls. Four of them maybe more. You should be on the look out for a group of strangers like that just in case they haven't left."

"Why would a group of girls that almost committed double murder stick around the scene of the crime?"

"To make sure they finish what the three guys before them failed to do. Make sure Raven is really gone."

"Are you talking about that witch killing group caught in Jump City awhile back?"

"Like I said you need to call the FBI."

"SSA Maurice...right. I'm going to leave a deputy at the door. Just in case."

As soon as the sheriff leaves Robin reaches over and grabs the hospital phone. He doesn't have time to wait for the FBI to arrive. He listens as the phone is answered. "Cyborg...they found us. I need you all here now while there is still a chance to find Raven."


	3. Chapter 3

Fall from Grace 3

***~`3´~***

Raven awakens to find herself halfway laying on a rocky bank beneath the waterfall. She can just barely remember registering there was one before being dashed over it. She manages to grasp the slippery rocks and haul herself up out of the water. It occurs to her only after doing so that she can move both arms now. After the first fall onto a rocky ledge she remembers only being able to move one of them. She rolls over onto her back and immediately regrets doing so. Her powers maybe in the process of healing her but there is still a bullet in her back. Raven quickly rolls over onto her side. She doesn't know how she is ever going to get out of here. As her hand again comes to rest on her belly she knows that she has to try.

***~`'´~***

Early in the morning Becky and Stacy stop in an isle of the convince store and listen as some teenagers tell their friend behind the register about finding a guy who had been shot in the old cave. They look at each other and shrug. Its nothing to them if he survived or not. They gather the rest of the items they came for then head for the check out.

***~`'´~***

Outside in the car Kitka looks up from the maps as a car drives down the road. It may not look like the T-car but there is no mistaking that the alien girl, robot guy, and green changeling are in it. "Titans."

Darla looks up. "They got here fast."

"Too fast." Lulu watches the car until its out of sight. "Robin called them to go search for the demon."

"He is probably lovestruck and just can't let the demon go. No way could she have survived that fall." Darla moves over as Becky and Stacy come out of the store with the junk food.

Becky looks over at Stacy before speaking after they get in the car. "The clerk in the store has a mom who is a nurse at the hospital."

Stacy picks up where her sister left off. "Robin woke up in the middle of surgery screaming that 'she' was alive."

Lulu looks back at Darla. "Looks like its possible alright. We've got to find her and finish the job before the Titans can interfere."

Darla looks around nervously. "If he is right and she really did survive...well she survived once already. What if she can't be killed. What if the demon girl is immortal?"

Kitka glances up startled by that thought but tries to keep her cool. "We better get out of sight. People are bound to start looking for strangers soon."

Lulu looks over at Kitka. "Any ideas on where to go?"

She flips through several maps. "If they had taken the main road we would have forced them off the road here at these abandoned mines. It was closed down years ago and it looks to be connected to the caves where we tossed the demon down the pit."

Lulu starts the car. "Looks like we're going spelunking girls."


	4. Chapter 4

Fall from Grace 3

***~`4´~***

Robin looks up as Cyborg, or rather his holographically enhanced human form, enters the room.

"Star and BB are headed over to the cave." He takes a seat beside Robin's bed. "They must really have you drugged up if you are still here."

"I want to leave believe me, but I don't think those girls are gone. I think they are out there waiting for any sign from one of us that Raven could still be alive. I couldn't risk trying to leave before anyone got here and tip them off."

"I called agent Maurice as soon as you hung up this morning. The FBI redirected agents out in the field here. They are going to get them this time."

"I just hope FBI find those girls before they find Raven."

"I downloaded maps of the area. They would have to trek down miles of old abandoned mine shafts on foot to reach the caves they connect to. Star and BB will be able to fly right down the vertical shaft and find Raven." Cyborg hesitates before answering. "Do you feel anything from Raven?"

"She's healing...wherever she is now...or trying to."

"What do you mean she's trying to?"

"She was shot in the back. I'm not sure she can heal completely if the bullet is still inside her."

"That's some connection the two of you have."

"It has never been like this before. I don't know when I blacked out in the cave but I remember thinking she was dead at the time. Then when I woke up...I just knew she was still alive. It wasn't like back when Slade and I went after her...this is so much stronger."

"You're in love."

Robin looks over at Cyborg startled. "Love?!"

***~`'´~***

Raven cries out in pain as she tries to stand. Every movement, even breathing sends sharp pains coursing through her. She wants to stop but she can't. She draws several shallow breaths then pulls gets a hold on a big rock with her hands and pulls herself up.

***~`'´~***

Starfire and Beast Boy stand at the vertical cave shaft and look down into it.

Beast Boy looks up at Starfire. "You think Raven really survived that kind of fall?"

"I believe that if anyone could survive it would be Raven. Let us make haste and locate her." Starfire lights up the darkness with one of her starbolts and holds it in front of her as she soars down into the shaft.

Beast boy glides behind her as a flying squirrel.

***~`'´~***

Several miles away at the mines the girls arrive.

Darla looks around nervously. "I think we should just get out of here. Its only a matter of time before the FBI shows up."

Lulu gets out of the car. "We will leave as soon as we make sure the job is done. Come on girls."

Kitka hangs back as the others enter the old mine. She too feels nervous. Coming here may have been her suggestion but all of the sudden it feels like a very bad idea. She takes several guns from the trunk before following the others inside.

***~`'´~***

An FBI agent hidden on a ridge picks up a radio. "Targets sighted heading in your direction. Beware one of them is heavily armed."


	5. Chapter 5

Fall from Grace 3

***~`5´~***

The FBI is one step ahead of the girls now. Several agents crouch down behind rocks in the dark depths of the mines watching the group of girls pass. Their only regret is that they had to lose 3 of the Teen Titans before the girls were tracked down. One agent sights the girl with all the guys as they prepare to close in on them. They don't need any shooting in an area like this where stray bullets would easily ricochet around.

The FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit SSA known only as Skipper waits behind a barrier blocking further access into the depths of the mine. He pops up with his service weapon in hand when he hears them approach.

Before he can say anything Kitka draws one of her guns only to quickly find it shot out of her hand by an agent behind them.

***~`'´~***

Several hours later the sheriff enters the hospital room. "Sorry didn't know you had a visitor."

Robin looks up after the several restless hours spent waiting for news about Raven. For several moments he fears to hear bad news about Starfire and Beast Boy too.

"I just wanted to drop by and let you know the FBI showed up soon after I made that call. I went out with them to the old mine where they were sure that group of girls would go. They caught them. I know it can't bring your girl back and I'm sorry you had to lose her. but I thought the news of the ones responsible being caught would help."

"Yes, thank you."

The sheriff nods at the two teens before leaving the room.

Cyborg turns to Robin as the sheriff leaves. "What did he mean by sorry?"

"No one thinks Raven could have survived."

***~`'´~***

Starfire and Beast Boy exit the vertical cave shaft to find a large cavern with an underground river.

Beast Boy lands on the bank of the underground river and transforms back to normal.

Starfire looks all around. "There is no sign of Raven."

Beast Boys looks up at the cave ceiling then down at the flow of water. "Maybe she was swept away by the current.

Starfire follows Beast Boy as he runs along the bank looking for any sign of Raven.

He slows down as he approaches the rapids listening to the roar up ahead. If that is what it sounds like he hopes Raven wasn't swept over it. Beast Boy hurries on to the rocky ledge.

Raven looks up as a green glow grows up ahead lighting the dim surroundings. Could it be one of Starfire's starbolts she wonders? It seems like hours have passed and she has only made it a third of the way up the slippery cliff face. She wants to call out but a pang of fear grips her. What if its the group of girls who found a way down here to finish what they started?

Beast Boy looks down over the ledge expecting to see nothing but water spilling down the edge. Its shadowy down there until Starfire gets closer and her starbolt illuminates the area. He squints when he spies a human shaped form in attempt to make out what he sees. "Raven?!"

She looks up wondering if she really just heard Beast Boy's voice over the roar of the falling water.

Beast Boy shifts into a bird and dives down. When he gets closer he realizes it really is her. He circles close by to get Starfire's attention

Starfire rushes down to join them. "Raven!" She takes her injured friend into her arms and carries her up the cliff.

Beast Boy flies back up and shifts to normal. He takes out his communicator unsure if it will work or not this far down, but Raven is going to need medical attention as soon as they get her out of here. "Cyborg we found Raven. Better have an ambulance waiting when we get her back up."

"No!"

***~`'´~***

Robin looks over at Cyborg the communication is filled with static. "Did she say no?"

***~`'´~***

Raven looks from Starfire to Beast Boy as Robin's voice comes through the communicator. "Even if those girls can be caught there may be more of them out there somewhere. As far as the world is concerned Raven is dead." She plunges ahead to settle the matter before anyone can say anything. "That is the only way to keep the baby safe."

***~`'´~***

"Baby?" Robin stares silently at Cyborg for a few moments as the full weight of that statement hits him.

* * *

***~`'´~*** Epilogue ***~`'´~***

It might have looked suspicious for Robin to disappear after it was announced Raven was dead. It had been a hard decision but in the end he had left the Titans and gotten in touch with Batman, who found someone new to take over the role of Robin. Now he is plain old Dick Grayson again. Few know that all this time Raven has secretly been living as Rachel Grayson all this time.

"Dick?"

He looks up from the tiny newborn girl, only a few hours old, in his arms. He carries over to the bed.

"How is she?"

He places the baby in her mother's arms. "She's a perfect little angel."

* * *

I wasn't sure about the epilogue. I wanted a happy ending but nothing long or drawn out. It is what it is and with it after three stories and as many authors I'm sure I speak for both of my cousins when I say the Fall From Grace saga has finally come to an end.


End file.
